thelifeofamycharmytailsandcreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Winston
}} Amy Winston the Hedgehog (original character known as Amy Rose) is one of the four main characters, with the other three being Charmy, Tails, and Cream, and also the main protagonist of the main story of The Life of Amy, Charmy, Tails, and Cream. In the TLOACTAC Shorts, however, she is demoted to being a supporting character, with the protagonists of most of the shorts being Charmy and Tails. She is a fictional, anthropomorphic, and beautiful pink Dutch American hedgehog who has a gentle heart and is real kind to people, especially her peers, yet shy. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Balanced-type Characters History Amy was born in the Netherlands, her home country, to parents Hendrick Winston, her dad, and Mareja Brugman, her mom. She was born as an only child. After about three years of birth, Amy and her parents moved to the United States of America and started living there. Later in her life, Amy got enrolled in school at the age of 4, where she went to Huckson Elementary School, where she started preschool. Later, in 4th grade, she befriended Charmy Rambrino after she received a scrape on her knee and Charmy ended up healing it using herbs his teacher gave him to use in case someone suffers through an injury. Amy told Charmy that she felt grateful for what Charmy did and they became friends afterward. Later in her life in 4th grade, she encountered Tails Checkers, who was a second grader, who she became friends with her after he tutored/assisted her with her math due to her struggle with it and that she considered it too complex. She ceased going to school at the age of 10-11, which was right after she finished 5th grade and before she even started 6th grade. Charmy and Tails had also quit on the same year, where they had finished 3rd grade. Later, Amy had gone to Tails's house one time to hang out, and upon that, Tails introduced his younger sister, Cream Checkers, to Amy herself. Ever since then, the three of them had formed a four-person group, with the fourth person being Charmy, and since then, they decided to take the time to use this group to be able to hang out with each other from time to time, sometimes with their other friends as well, including Shadow Petersson, Knuckles Larsson, Sonic Karlson, Silver, and Blaze Gerhardt. Appearance Amy's appearance in The Life of Amy, Charmy, Tails, and Cream is the same as her character's appearance in the Sonic the Hedgehog series (and every video game series overall); she is a pink-furred hedgehog with green eyes that wears a red headband, red dress with a white trimming at the bottom, ring bracelets on her wrists, white gloves, and red shoes with white stripes and gray soles . The bangs of her hair are also spiny, as well. In addition, when she goes to sleep, she wears white-pinkish colored pajamas with pictures of small bears on them. Personality Like with the other characters, Amy's personality in TLOACTAC differs compared to in the Sonic the Hedgehog games. In the Sonic series, she was depicted as being very girlish and happy, and she was occasionally rascal as well (in spite of the way Rosy the Rascal was her original name), especially when she was chasing Sonic. In TLOACTAC, her personality changes, as said from above in this section, to where she was depicted as being girlish and happy in the Sonic series. However, in TLOACTAC, she essentially has a normal personality, though she can occasionally be an optimist, especially when she is in a happy mood. She is also not as girlish compared to the Sonic series. She can, however, be quiet and shy occasionally, but she's often cooperative with her fellow peers, especially her best friend, Blaze Gerhardt. Abilities Just like in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Amy retains some abilities, albeit none of them originate from the Sonic the Hedgehog, such as her ability of using the Piko Piko Hammer, which she does not have in TLOACTAC, but she has other abilities, such as being flexible, like a normal girl would. In addition, she is also a musician for two instruments, which include ukulele, piano. Unlike other characters, she is left-handed. Relationships Charmy Amy and Charmy are known to be good friends, which started ever since she was a fourth grader at the age of 9, while he was 7. As said from above in the "History" section, their friendship started ever since Charmy healed a scrape Amy received on her knee with the use of herbs, to where she mentioned to Charmy that she was grateful for what he did. Tails Tails is another one of Amy's best friends. Just like with Charmy, it is mentioned in the "History" section of this article Cream Cream Sonic Amy's most known interaction is her Blaze Blaze is most likely Amy's best friend out of them all, seeing as how the two girls get along with each other at an outstanding rate, as well as for the fact that they communicate with each other a lot, even when they are not next to each other, to where they would communicate via other social methods (going onto Basebook (which is an obvious play on Facebook), or texting on their ePhones) Knuckles Trivia *Out of all of the four protagonists of TLOACTAC, Amy is the only one whose original character is not a flight-type character. *Amy is one of the few Europeans in TLOACTAC, with the other two being Blaze, who is German, and Charmy, who is Portuguese. **Despite the aforementioned information, they're obviously not the only ones, due to the fact that their parents count, as well. *Although Amy is Dutch, she consists an English-language surname (Winston). This makes her the only European character (along with her dad, Hendrick) who does not consist of a surname of her nationality's language (Charmy might also count, since 'Rambrino' is just a surname made up by NintendoDrilly himself, though it is still considered Portuguese. If this is true, then it would mean that Blaze, who is German, would be the only one consisting of a surname (hers of which is 'Gerhardt') of her nationality's language). *When applying only to the youth/child characters, out of all of the hedgehogs in TLOACTAC, Amy is the only hedgehog to not be Caucasian (she is European, as mentioned from above). Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Balanced-type Characters